


A Soft Voice

by Khaleesi_of_Lannisport



Series: Ben Solo / Kylo Ren x Fem!Reader [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Cowgirl Position, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, NSFW, Smut, Some Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Young Ben Solo, handjob, porn with a plot, unnamed Protagonist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport/pseuds/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport
Summary: You're a new apprentice in Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple. A call to the darkness draws you closer to his nephew Ben Solo. He is  experienced in the ways of the Force but not in the ways of pleasing a woman. Perhaps, you could learn from each other?





	A Soft Voice

A Soft Voice

Your life was starting anew. You were given a chance to be trained by famed and awe-inspiring Jedi Master Luke Skywalker along with a dozen of new students in the ways of the Force. You were discovered to be ‘Force sensitive’ during an attack on your village by the newly created First Order. Stormtroopers killed your parents and their blasters were set to kill you but a power from within deflected their shots. You were discovered by Rebel pilots who witnessed your power and delivered you to your new master. 

At first, you kept your distance from the others training. They were already skilled at channeling the Force, wielding lightsabers like artists and with ease, and could duel each other blindfolded. Master Skywalker assures you that you’ll catch up and that your age doesn’t matter.

“I was in my late teens when I began my training. You’re not far off, Y/N.” His voice is stoic and warm, like your father’s was. His smile makes you feel welcomed to the Jedi order.  
Master Skywalker halts the training for a moment to introduce you to the others. Each of them bows their head at mentioning of their name.

One raven-haired boy is pointed out: “And this is my nephew, Ben. He’ll help you with the basics of lightsaber dueling once you’ve mastered your ability with the Force.”

Ben nods and tries to smile but his face cracks under the pressure. He doesn’t seem to enjoy being put on the spot by his uncle. You can sympathize. 

You share a hut with the two other girls who’ve been training for two years; both girls are younger than you, probably around twelve. You feel out of place being nineteen years old and listening to them gossip about the other boys in the new Jedi Temple. They ask you questions in a spitfire manner:

“Where are you from? How old are you? Do you have any other family? Are you loyal to the Republic?” 

You try to answer the best way possible without getting too annoyed. You didn’t grow up with siblings so talking to younger kids seems like a chore.

“I’m from a planet on the Outer Rim, and I’m nineteen and I’ve never known the Republic so I don’t know if I am. Maybe.” 

The two girls share glances at each other and then stare you down. One pipes up, “What does that mean? Didn’t Stormtroopers kill your family?”

Your brows scrunch up, “Yes, but the Republic also demanded farmers to supply them with goods in support of the Rebellion. My family was poor but kept asking us for more, saying it was payment for their ‘protection.’ In the end, their ‘protection’ did nothing.” 

The other girl scoffs, “You don’t know what you’re talking about. The Rebels are good. My family are all Rebels fighting for our Republic.”

“Sounds to me like you’re a traitor,” the older looking one retorts.

You roll your eyes and leave the hut in anger. They call out after you but make no effort to stop you leaving. You thought of yourself as ‘apolitical’, not one to really know which side was good. Your parents believed in the Republic, sure, but the Old Empire your grandfather talked about its glory. How under the Emperor there was peace in the galaxy until the Rebels ruined it. The Jedi Temple is illuminated by fires from within. You begin to take steps forward, maybe you’ll get answers about your conflictions from Master Skywalker.

‘He has no answers,’ a voice replies.

You stop in your tracks. 

“Who’s there?” you call out. 

‘Skywalker is full of delusions,’ the voice responds. It speaks from within your thoughts but it isn’t your voice.

“Who are you?” you demand. You’re unharmed, untrained in the Force. Defenseless.

‘One with the answers you seek. Another here is just as conflicted as you are.’

“That’s not an answer,” you retort. 

‘Seek out the other. He will offer you the answers you want.’

“Why can’t you just tell me?”

‘In due time, child.’

You can feel its presence leave you. Your heart is racing, unsure what just happened. A ringing noise clouds your thoughts on what you should do.

“Hey!” a familiar voice calls out. You turn to see Ben Solo clutching his lightsaber looking visibly shaken, “You’re supposed to be in your hut. There’s a curfew.”

“I-I didn’t know that. Sorry, I needed some air is all. I’ll head back.” 

Ben walks up to you and you can see how tired his eyes are, like he hasn’t slept in days or weeks. His face is covered in a sheen of sweat like he’s been training.

“I’ll walk back with you to make sure you’re in the right hut.” He extends his arm, “This way please.”

You both walk in silence, listening to the crunching of your feet against the rocks. You clear your throat, “I-I just needed to get out of the hut, you know? I’m not too good with younger kids.”  
Ben grunts in agreement, “Wait until you have to help train them.”

You both reach the hut. “Well, goodnight Y/N.” Ben makes a dash out of there back to the Jedi Temple. You’re unsure if you should have asked him something. 

The next day you start with your breathing exercises with Master Skywalker. He wants to see your ability to channel the Force and searches your feelings. You inhale deeply feeling rage building as you try to exhale it out. 

“Anger leads to the Dark Side. You must learn to free yourself of anger, young Y/N.”

You take deep breaths, trying to forget what those silly girls said about your parents and your beliefs. You could feel a pull from within, wanting to make them pay for what they said.  
Traitor. The Rebels are good. 

‘They should suffer. Make them suffer. Cut out their tongues.’

Your eyes open in fear. The rocks surrounding you rumble and crack in half. Master Skywalker senses something is wrong with you. His face is stern and hostile,  
“Something is troubling you, Y/N. I can feel your rage.” 

“Its nothing, sir. I’m just unsure about my abilities to control the Force.”

Master Skywalker points to the cracked rocks, “I think that answers your concerns. Tell me what troubles you.”

You want to tell him: _I don’t feel like I belong here. My family were abused by the Rebels, taken advantage of and when I express this to others, I’m ignored or told I’m a traitor.  
But your mouth remains closed out of fear of rebuttal._

Another voice replies, the one from last night,  
‘He’s no different. He was a Rebel pilot, like the ones who sold you here after they robbed your parents of their farming goods.’ 

Your eyes meet his icy blue ones, “Its nothing Master Skywalker. I guess I’m just frustrated with myself. I’ll do better next time.”

This seems to satisfy him as his face returns to a softer setting. “Very well, Y/N. Why don’t you continue practicing your breathing while I check with my other young apprentices.”  
You nod and watch Master Skywalker walk off.

You close your eyes and try the breathing exercise again, aiming to rid yourself of the anger you feel. You imagine storms, waves crashing furiously, you must take control, calm the seas and raging winds. ‘Focus,’ you whisper aloud. The storm begins to wane, the winds slow down, and the waves return to calm. 

“Good job,” someone says. You peak open one eye and see Ben crouching beside you. Time must’ve gone very slow for you because now it was evening.

“Oh wow. How long have I been here?” you start to stand up, wiping away the debris from your bottom.

“A few hours. You missed lunch, but Luke said not to bother you until you finished. I sensed that you did so I came to get you,” Ben’s voice cracked. He was maybe a year or two younger than you, but his skills show something. A maturity the others haven’t mastered yet with the Force.

“How do you think I did, Ben?” 

He blushes a bit, “Ah, well I could sense your anger. Luke said you needed to shed it before you could be trusted with a lightsaber. Oh....um...don’t tell him I told you that!”

Suddenly you felt a stab in your chest. Tears begin to well up at the realization, “Everyone thinks I’m a traitor or something.”

Ben panics a bit, “That’s not true. I don’t think that. I understand what it means to have anger inside you.”

You scoff, “Oh yeah the son of a Rebellion General and a Princess is going to lecture me about anger.”

You start off walking towards to your hut. You bite your cheek to stop the tears from falling. A hand grabs your wrist to stop you. Ben’s hand.

“Hey. You don’t know everything, okay? I channel my rage into my lightsaber. I could teach you that too.”

Ben’s face is hard, his eyes are sunken, a dark feeling surrounds him. You know this feeling. You felt it before. Darkness.

“Ben, are you using the Dark Side of the Force?” your voice is small, afraid of his answer. 

He lets go of your wrist, and takes a step back. He straightens himself up, “Come to me tonight after supper. I’ll explain everything.”

Ben heads off beating you to the gathering at the Jedi Temple for supper. Bowls are passed around as everyone sits together on the floor, in the center is an emblem of the Jedi religion. You can barely eat, taking only a few spoonfuls of the soup before putting it on the ground. You try not to catch glimpses of Ben Solo, sitting besides his uncle. 

‘Can he not sense it?’ you wonder. ‘Is Ben’s power so great that even Master Skywalker is blind to it?’

Dinner finishes and everyone collects their bowls, placing the empty ones in a pile to be cleaned by the caretakers of the Temple. You look around to find Ben. You catch a glance of his raven hair walking off towards a remote part of the sanctuary. You follow him. He enters into a room and you chase after him, trying not to alert anyone that might be following you. You enter the room and descend the flight of stairs. There you find Ben waiting for you. 

“Welcome Y/N. Are you ready to begin your training?”

“I don’t have a lightsaber,” you reply. Ben toss you one hidden in his cloak. You grab it fairly easily.

“Nice catch,” Ben ignites his and takes a fighting stance, “Now light it up so we can begin.”

“Aren’t you going to answer my question from before? Are you using the Dark Side?” you whisper the last bit.

Ben lowers his lightsaber, “Didn’t you hear the voice? The one from last night?”

Your heart skips, “You...you heard it too?” 

“Its from the Supreme Leader Snoke, he’s been helping me understand my abilities far better than Luke could ever. He is wise and he told me another would appear soon. Someone I could train with.”

Ben approaches you slowly, turning off his lightsaber to seem less intimidating. Your mind is clouded again, you can’t seem to focus on anything. You feel like screaming but your voice feels small.

“But-but how?” you ask.

“The Supreme Leader sensed you back in the village in the Outer Rim. He knew you’d be taken to Luke and that we could become stronger together. Don’t want you to get revenge on those who mock you? Insult your family to your face? We could do that.”

Ben is now in front of you. All you can feel is your heart racing, still unable to think beyond what’s in front of you. Him.

You grab hold of his face with one hand, lean in and kiss him. His lips are cracked, probably from the stress of training, tasting of salt and dried blood. He doesn’t kiss you back so you withdraw and look at him.

“That-that...um....” 

Suddenly you feel stupid. “I’m sorry. I just felt it overcome me. I felt had to do it. I’m so sorry.”

You begin to head for the exit when tells you to stop.

“Don’t go, Y/N. I just-just never had anyone kiss me before.”

You bite your cheek again, you don’t want to cry. “I’m sorry Ben. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No. Its okay.” He reaches for your hand and takes it into his. His hands are rough, calloused. But so were yours from years of working the fields with your parents. You liked the feel of his hands, they’re familiar. You can feel his strength with the Force and how much stronger he’ll become soon. Your eyes lock and you can sense something else. Conflict. Should he continue on this path?

“Ben,” you whisper. He leans in and kisses you. His hand moves around your waist to draw you closer to him. You open your mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to meet yours. They dance a bit, tasting each other before withdrawing.

You pull back and examine his face, “I don’t believe you’ve never kissed a girl before.”

Ben laughs as his face brightens red, “Well, its true. How did I do?”

You feign thinking for a moment, “Good start, my young apprentice. But there I still much for you to learn.”

“I am willing to learn,” he answered before taking another kiss. This time its much deeper, hungrier for more. You hold the kiss while shifting one his hands to your breasts. He stops and watches as you take his hand into your shirt.

“Touch me here,” you whisper. 

Ben grips your shirt and tears it open, exposing your chest. He stares for a bit and you realize how ignorant he is of the whole act.  
“Ben, are you a virgin?”

He swallows, not making eye contact and nods. You lift his face to meet his eyes with yours, “Everyone has to start somewhere.”

You motion his mouth to your breast. He kisses it softly at first before taking small bites of your flesh, leaving marks and making you purr. 

“Mmmm good job Ben. You learn quick.”

As he continues to suck and kiss your breasts, you reach for his crotch and find him already hard. Ben stops suddenly, breathing heavily and unable to speak, “I-I-I don’t...huhh...”  
“Shhh Ben its okay. Let me,” you reach and unbuckle his pants, exposing his hardness. He watches you intensely as you begin to stroke him. A groan of pleasure escapes his mouth as you increase your strokes.

“Does that feel good Ben? Do you like when I touch you?” you ask in your best seductive voice. He only nodded. You had a boyfriend back on your home planet but he was recruited by the First Order a year into your relationship. You knew what boys liked, what parts they want touched and sucked. Ben was completely under your spell.  
You stop and instruct him to lay on the floor.

“Why?” he asks.

“Don’t question the Master,” you reply sternly. He laughs as he follows your orders. You lower your pants revealing your naked self to him. You straddle him, lowering your face to meet his for another deep kiss. You grab hold his shaft and tease your entrance with the head of cock. His body quakes in anticipation. He can feel how wet you are. 

“Do you want me Ben?” you demand. “Tell me.”

He nods, “Yes, I do.”

You smile and take him inside you. You both moan, enjoying the pleasure given. You begin to ride and grind against him. His hands grab hold of your ass for support. Then his hands shift to your breasts as you continue to buck and writhe. Soon you feel yourself about to come. Your breath shortens, and you find sweet release. You fall atop him and he wraps his arms around you. Your glow is short lived as he flips you to your back. 

“My turn on top.” Ben declares as a victory. Your legs wrap around him as he fucks you furiously. He holds your arms down while keep your mouth open and free. Your voice vibrates against the walls as you scream as he pounds you, harder and harder. Soon his eyes begin to roll back and closes them as he comes inside you. 

Ben falls on you, releasing your arms so they can embrace him. You kiss again, feeling each other’s sweat against your skin. Ben lays there with you on the floor for a bit, tracing his fingers against your skin, feeling your scars from past wounds.

“Did you learn something new?” you ask, breaking the silence.

He smiles, his face is glowing red. “Yes. When can we train again?”

You swat his hand away, “We can ‘train’ again tomorrow. Same schedule?”

Ben nods leaning over you and says in a low serious tone, “Yes, my Master.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on writing at least two more stories. Let me know what ya'll think!


End file.
